To Tango
by Gongsun Du
Summary: Shikamaru is on a routine mission to the sand village. Unbeknownst to him he is being suckered into a marriage that will help unite the leaf and sand. Needless to say he's not happy, that is...until he meets the bride!
1. A Mission to the Sand

**To Tango**

The scorching sun's rays beat mercilessly on Shikamaru as he jumped along the sand. He paused only to drink from his water canteen and check his position.

"Damn this sun. 'It'll be easy' she said! 'You'll hardly break a sweat'! My ass!" said Shikamaru, "I've broken more sweat then Chouji when he goes jogging."

Shikamaru became aware that he was standing next to two very vicious cobras. They had coiled themselves around his feet and now hissed menacingly at him.

"And to top it all off, I'm tied up by a pair of snakes! Damn you Tsunade, how you talked me into this I'll never know!"

_Flashback_

"_Either you go or I'll rip your lungs out!" screamed Tsunade._

"_Ok." replied Shikamaru meekly. Happy that she let him keep his precious organs._

_End flashback_

"Oh yeah, that's how"

Shikamaru spared no more time and strangled the two snakes with his shadow. After a quick lunch, which consisted of snakebobs, Shikamaru made his way to the sand village. After he showed his papers to the guards he looked around the city.

'Wow what a dump. No wonder Temari lives here.' he thought. 'All it needs is a landfill and you can change the name from the sand village to the slum village.'

"Hello their sir!" said a girl sitting at a counter.

"Hi there!" replied Shikamaru. 'Oh boy a local!'

"Admiring the view I see."

'Hardly.' thought Shikamaru. He observed the girl and found her to be just like the rest of the sand villagers. She had dirty blond hair, slightly tanned skin, and an average figure. The only thing that set her apart from the rest of the villagers was that she wore colorful clothing. A sharp contrast to the villagers' plain colored robes.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the Kazekage's office is?"

"So you're an outsider! The Kazekage's office is up that street." she said. Shikamaru thought he caught her checking him out.

"Thanks." he replied.

"You're welcome, hot stuff!" said the girl winking at him.

'Ok…I'm out of here'

Shikamaru made his way to the office, stopping only to untie himself from a clothes line that he accidentally got tangled up in. The Kazekage building was a dome made of sand bricks and crude mortar. As he stepped into the dome shaped building he was surprised to find the interior wall to be smooth and spotless. There was, in fact, no trace of the crude exterior walls.

"It's limestone." said a voice from behind him.

Shikamaru turned around to face the stalwart eyes of Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama I was just…"

"No need for formalities. In your own words, they're a drag." said Gaara, then seemingly forgetting about Shikamaru he turned his attention to the walls. He seemed to scrutinize them intensively.

'Weird.' thought Shikamaru. Suddenly Gaara turned back to him.

"It cost me a lot to redecorate the office, but it was worth it, don't you agree?" he asked.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama." said Shikamaru, and to himself thought. 'Is Gaara trying to… act normal?'

"Forgive me if this seems out of the blue, but I saw you admiring the walls and I decided to strike up a conversation. My siblings refer to it as small talk, is that correct?"

Shikamaru would have laughed at another person for such a question, but when he saw the darkness behind those eyes he checked himself. Gaara had changed for the better but he was still…well he was Gaara!

"Yes Kazeka-"

"It's Gaara."

"I mean yes Gaara."

"I trust you didn't come here to admire the sand. I'm sure Tsunade "persuaded" you to come here."

Shikamaru thought that, for a second, a smile had crossed Gaara's lips. Gaara rarely smiled and when he did there was usually a good reason for it. Lately, all the leaf village's ninja had seemingly been in on a joke that Shikamaru did not understand. Whenever he came near they all seemed to be on the point of bursting.

"Yes, she does have her ways" said Shikamaru. He instinctively clutched his bruised elbow.

"Well I don't want to be keeping you. I'm sure you're tired after your journey and wish to relax, eat, perhaps see some old friends…"

At that Shikamaru stiffened. Gaara noticed the change but went on as if nothing was wrong.

"Your rooms are in our private mansion, the housekeeper will give you the keys."

"Thank you Gaara." Shikamaru stood up and was about to leave.

"Shikamaru, since you're going there now I hope you wouldn't mind telling Temari and Kankuro, in these exact words, 'One more and I'll kill them.' "

"Uh, yes sir"

"Good day, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru quickly left the room and walked out of the office. As soon as Gaara was sure Shikamaru was gone he broke out laughing.

"Ah yes, Tsunade your plans are fool proof! Hahahahahahaha! With any luck this just might work!"


	2. A Harmless Bath

Shikamaru was very bewildered. First he got sent on a mission involuntarily, and now Gaara was acting weird.

'This is so troublesome.' he thought.

As he walked towards the mansion, Shikamaru began to wonder if there was some grand scheme behind it all. It isn't everyday a ninja finds himself the center of attention, quite the opposite. For the past week everybody seemed to know something he wasn't aware of. From the constant winks the female ninjas gave him, to the thumbs up from the male ninja, Shikamaru knew something was up.

'What is Tsunade up to? I may be a ninja, but I'm no pawn.' Shikamaru stepped onto the foyer of the mansion. 'Well if she won't give me a clue perhaps Gaara will.'

Shikamaru knocked on the door and was immediately greeted by a servant. She showed him into the house and, after a quick inquiry, she told him his room was on the third floor and that the bathroom was to his immediate right.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." replied the servant.

Shikamaru washed his hands and took off his sandals. He tipped them over and shook them.

'Damn sand.' he thought as he poured a pyramid out of his sandals.

He quickly made his way to the room and removed his jonin vest. Shikamaru then stripped to his underwear and grabbed a towel that was on his bed. A nice quiet bath was something he had been dying for. He walked downstairs and filled up the Jacuzzi with hot water. After a few seconds of thought, he added the bubble soap.

'Ahh! Finally this trip is worth something.'

The room became damp and a thick fog soon encompassed it. Shikamaru didn't mind the steam and slowly drifted into a kind of slumber. He awoke to hear someone splashing at the opposite end of the Jacuzzi. In his semi-dazed state he decided to ignore it.

"Ah! It's nice to have a nice bath. Especially after the hell I went through with Kankuro. Gaara sure hates it when we set him up on dates."

At this Shikamaru regained clear thought. He recognized the voice immediately.

'Oh fuck! It's Temari. I was so absorbed in this bath I forgot that I'm in here naked!'

He heard her moving closer to where he was. Deciding to take a chance Shikamaru jumped out of the bath and ran for his towel. Unfortunately, in his haste he didn't notice a bar of soap lying on the floor. He slipped and fell flat on his back. The noise had the effect of alerting Temari who got out to see what happened. She was surprised to find a very "exposed" Shikamaru. So surprised that she forgot about her own bareness. They both stared for a few seconds before Shikamaru realized his predicament.

"So…um…admiring the view?"

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Temari jumping back into the bath. "You pervert!"

'She calls me a pervert! She was the one enjoying the show.'

Shikamaru decided to use this chance to escape. He didn't stop until he had reached his room. But try as hard as he might, he couldn't get the picture of the nude Temari out of his head.

'Yep this is definitley going to be an awkward stay'

Meanwhile, at his office Gaara heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." he said.

"I recommended that Temari take a bath, as per your instructions." said Kankuro as he shut the door behind him.

"Good. Now all that's left is the dinner."

Back at the mansion Shikamaru heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." By this time he had dressed in fresh clothes and had succeeded in calming his mind. He was surprised to see Temari at the door.

"Come for another peep show?" asked Shikamaru.

"Heck no! I came here to do this." Temari slapped him hard on the face.

"Ow! Damn it, woman! As if I'm the one responsible! You jumped out at me!"

"What? How was I supposed to know you were naked!"

"I don't know! You should have asked!" said Shikamaru. "Besides, don't think I didn't see where you were staring."

"What? That's a lie!" screamed Temari.

"Oh really. Then how did you know I was naked?"

'Damn, he's good.' thought Temari. In truth she had been a bit "curious". The mere thought of him naked made her blush profusely.

"I…oh screw you Shikamaru! Anyway why are you here?"

"I'm here on some mission. The details of which I am unaware of."

"You're useless Shikamaru."

"That's not true!" he said.

"Oh yeah, then what can you do?"

Shikamaru suddenly got very close to her ear and whispered, in a mocking tone.

"Everything, but I don't kiss on the mouth." And before she had a chance to respond he poofed out of the room.

'What was that all about?' she wondered.

Shikamaru jumped from building to building trying to figure out what his mission was about. He knew that what had happened in the Jacuzzi with Temari was no accident. Someone was toying with him.

'It's time I got some answers. And I think Kankuro might shed some light on this.'

He found Kankuro in a bar drinking heavily. Shikamaru walked into the small establishment and sat down next to Kankuro.

"Hey there!" said Kankuro, "Long time no see!"

"Yeah…anyway Kankuro, you wouldn't happen to know what Gaara is up to, would you?"

"Well he's kinda–"Kankuro suddenly collapsed on his back, drunk as a skunk.

'Damn, guess I'll have to ask the big man himself.' Shikamaru jumped onto the roof of the bar and made his way to Gaara's office.

When he was gone Kankuro got up and dusted himself off.

'Whew, that was close! I hope Gaara can convince him.' he thought 'Him and Temari both.'

Shikamaru soon reached Gaara's office and made his way to the top of the stairs. Without bothering to knock, he burst into the door.

"I think I deserve an explanation." he said.

Gaara turned around and met Shikamaru's eyes with his steely gaze.

"An explanation?"

"Don't pretend you don't know Gaara-sama." said Shikamaru. "I know this is no ordinary mission."

"Ah, I see. Well then I suppose there's no point in hiding the truth. I'll tell you at dinner. Be sure to wear something nice."

"Why then?"

"Because I feel like it." said Gaara without a drop of sarcasm.

'Damn you Gaara! What are you up to?'

"Fine." said Shikamaru, giving up. "At dinner."

Shikamaru opened the door and was about to walk out when Gaara interrupted.

"Oh and Shikamaru. **Never** walk into my door without knocking." Gaara didn't need to say what the consequences of repeating that action would be.

"Yes Gaara-sama." said Shikamaru. He closed the door behind him. Gaara smiled.

'Now all the pieces have fallen into place.'


	3. False as Water

Shikamaru hated how utterly clever Gaara was. He knew that at a dinner, especially one with many guests, Shikamaru would be powerless. He could neither refuse, nor make a scandal. He was completely at Gaara's mercy.

'I guess its checkmate.' thought Shikamaru.

Shikamaru begrudgingly put on fresh clothes, all the while imagining his shadow strangling Tsunade until her eyes popped out. As he heard the dinner bell he left his room.

'I can only imagine what Gaara and Tsunade have plotted. Man, life sucks!'

Shikamaru walked into the dinning room and found it filled with people. At one end sat Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, with a seat left between them. On the other side, sat Sand officials and the emissary from the Leaf.

As Shikamaru entered the room everyone stood up and bowed. As common courtesy dictated, Shikamaru returned the bowk and everyone sat back down. Shikamaru made his way to the table and sat down in the only available seat, next to Temari. Gaara cued the waiters to bring in the food. The main course was curry lamb with peppers and ginger, a side of vegetable couscous, and a quick fried meat that Shikamaru suspected was lizard.

The waiters placed the various appetizers and platters around the table, maneuvering around the guests. They also poured out hot sake to the officials and the emissary. As the waiters finished their rounds Shikamaru took a glance at Temari. She was dressed in a crisp new kimono that seemed to enhance her already beautiful body. Her hair was out of its usual four buns and was instead left trailing down her shoulders. An emerald necklace on a thin gold chain hung around her neck. In one word, she was stunning.

'Damn.' thought Shikamaru 'This has Gaara written all over it.'

As though hearing his name, Gaara turned to Shikamaru and raised his glass to toast him. In response, Shikamaru's hand moved involuntarily towards his dinner knife. However, he came to his senses just in time to prevent the homicide. Gaara stood up and tapped his glass.

"Attention everyone!" At the sound of his voice every head at the table looked up. "I have an announcement to make. As I'm sure you all know, the leaf and sand have been allies for many years. In recent times of hardship, I and the Hokage of the leaf have decided to cement this relationship."

At those words Shikamaru immediately understood everything. The pieces of the puzzle fell into place and the plan was clear.

'Damn.' was all he could say.

Gaara saw the rising despair on Shikamaru's face and made a cruel half smile. The next sentence he said was directed at him.

"I proudly announce the marriage of my sister, Temari, to Shikamaru Nara. May their marriage be blessed and their years long and happy!"

As the guests applauded, Shikamaru's eyes grew hazy. His body gave an involuntary shudder as he stifled his anger.

'How could I have been so blind? All along, I was their pawn! And now it's too late to.'

He looked at Temari and found her eyes gently staring at the table. As if feeling his gaze, she turned to him and made a weak smile.

"A toast to you Shikamaru!" said Gaara, as if to torture him further. "To my brother-in-law!"

"Here here!" toasted the guests.

For the rest of the evening Shikamaru could hardly touch his food. He spent most of his time focusing on his wine glass. He couldn't bear to look Temari in the face anymore. He knew by her previous glance she was just as surprised as he was. After dinner, Shikamaru simply collapsed on his bed and cursed the heavens.

'Damn it! I guess even the kami were in on it. Well at least mom will be happy. She was beginning to think I was queer. I hope Temari isn't angry with me. After all, I was suckered into this as well!'

He buried his face in his pillow and harboured thoughts of hatred. Silently, he fought back the rage.

Meanwhile, Gaara was sitting in his armchair in the living room. As he recalled the dinner he couldn't help but smile.

'The look on Shikamaru's face was priceless! My plan is working well indeed. He was completely unaware until it was too late. Now that's a dolorous stroke, if I've ever seen one! Poor Temari though, marrying her to that man is rather rash of me.' Gaara paused for a minute then laughed. 'Oh who am I kidding? Suckering her into this is just as sweet.'

Kankuro walked into the room holding a bottle of gin.

"Enjoying the victory?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Not that I'm at all fazed by the cruelty but why?"

"What do you mean?" asked Gaara.

"I mean, why those two? There are many other eligible ladies besides Temari. And Shikamaru! You could find a better guy in a ramen stand!"

"Hahahaha! Oh Kankuro you are so stupid." said Gaara as he grabbed the bottle of gin from his hands.

"Huh?"

Gaara poured the gin into two glasses and gave one to Kankuro. He held his own glass up to eye level and stared at it.

"This gin looks like water to a casual observer. But to the person pouring it, the drink is obvious."

"What?" asked Kankuro, completely confused.

"In other words, my plan is clear to me alone. I have my reasons for choosing Shikamaru. I never make a decision without good reason. Besides, those two have spent a lot of time together. They know each other and will make a suitable couple. As far as Shikamaru, he will prove his usefulness. Soon…"

While Gaara and Kankuro were talking, Temari was up in her room. The sudden marriage hadn't bothered her as much as she thought it would. She knew that as the Kazekage's sister she was obliged to be a political link. But Shikamaru, he didn't deserve this. He was just an ordinary guy, why did Gaara pick him?

'But he's not ordinary' she thought 'Not to me.'

She felt a blush coming on as she recalled the "bathing incident".

'Is it love?' wondered Temari 'Or is it just a physical attraction. Does Shikamaru even care about me? He told me he loved me once. But after that mission was over, we grew apart.'

Temari rolled over in her bed and hugged her blanket closer. The soft fabric helped calm her down.

'When Gaara announced the wedding I could see the shock on his face. He was conned into this marriage just like me.' Temari sat up in her bed 'Well that's one thing we have in common.'


	4. The Wounded Lord

Shikamaru woke up in a room that was unfamiliar to him. At first he was surprised, but then he remembered where he was. And all at once the memories of the previous night came flashing back. With sudden rage, Shikamaru smashed the table next to his bed.

'Why am I so angry? A ninja should be able to control his emotions.'

Shikamaru looked at the table and then at his bleeding hand. The blood had now slid down the corners of his arm and was dripping onto the clean white sheets.

'Maybe it was because I was used like a pawn. Asuma said that in his opinion I was a knight, one to protect the new generation. Now I am just an expendable piece…'

A knock on his door woke him from his musings. He quickly leaped off the bed and using some chakra he quickly healed his hand. At that moment a sand ninja walked in.

"Shikamaru-sama, your presence is requested by the Kazekage."

"Sama? Why the honorary title?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well, as the Kazekage's brother-in-law you are officially a noble."

"Oh." said Shikamaru 'Great.'

"Please be at his office within the hour." The ninja disappeared.

Shikamaru finished getting dressed and put his hair in its traditional ponytail. Finished, he made his way to Gaara's office, all the while wondering what Gaara was planning. An uneasy feeling seemed to fill his body the whole way. As he finally reached his destination he paused.

'Think Shikamaru! What would Gaara stand to gain through this marriage? I have little money, I don't have any powerful connections, what do I have to offer him?'

Shikamaru could not come up with anything. He knew that there were far more suitable husbands and much richer men that Gaara could get on his side. Finally giving up, he ascended the stairs and knocked at the door.

"Come in."

Shikamaru immediately concealed his worried look and appeared totally impassive.

"Ah! Well if it isn't my future brother in law how did you sleep?"

"Like the dead" said Shikamaru.

"Yes, these desert nights can be overwhelming to foreigners. I have here several items of importance." said Gaara, he took out a package and handed it to Shikamaru.

"What is it?"

"That is your new Sand forehead protector. I had it engraved in solid electrum with a black silk binding." said Gaara "I hope you like it. Considerate it a pre-wedding gift."

"Thank you."

"The second, is a packet of annoying papers regarding you resignation from the post of ninja in the village hidden in the leaves. Don't worry, I took the liberty of filling it out for you."

"How considerate" said Shikamaru through clenched teeth.

"I have these papers for you to sign." said Gaara as he held out another pile of papers.

"What are they?"

"These are the papers that officially make you an elite jounin of the Sand"

These words wounded Shikamaru deeply. He was a leaf ninja and to leave that post was like betraying his friends, family, and even himself. Despite this, Shikamaru gathered his strength and signed the papers. And although he felt like dropping dead on the floor he remained impassive. Gaara, however, smiled carelessly. When he was sure Shikamaru had signed all the papers, he eagerly put them away.

"And now that you are officially a ninja of the sand, I give you your first assignement…"

…

A dark figure stole through the night, jumping from tree to tree. As the moonlight flashed briefly on its silhouette, a long blade was revealed to be in its hand. The figure soon reached the outskirts of a large palace and disappeared completely in the shadows. A loud shriek was heard followed by what sounded like a gust of rain spilling on marble. Now in the center of the palace stood the figure well exposed. It stood drenched from head to toe in blood and surrounded by the bodies of six men, one woman, and a young boy. As the light from a flickering candle shinned on the figure's head, it revealed the face of Shikamaru.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. Comments and thoughts are greatly appreciated.**


	5. Do and Die

**Sorry this took so long. I've been real busy lately. **

* * *

Blood, the stench of it filled his nostrils. Covered from head to toe in that vermilion substance, Shikamaru's body was polluted but his face did not show a shimmer of remorse as he stared at his victims. He had killed them one by one. The men he cut down quickly, the woman he impaled through the lungs, and the child…

"The child…" he shuddered, "Did he deserve to die for the sins of his forefathers?"

His words echoed through the room with no response. Shikamaru's body trembled as he shuddered once more. Everything was a blur. A blood spattered blur. Where was he? Who was he? Nothing made sense. His whole world was painfully pulsating the blood was no longer on him, but on the walls. The blood spun in swirling pools of bubbling death. Rising rising. Where was it coming from? When would it stop?The tearing sound of the kunai echoed in his ears. Then suddenly everything came back to him.

…

"You want me to do what?" asked Shikamaru in horror.

"You heard me." Gaara remained nonchalant.

"No. I refuse."

"Refuse?" Gaara tapped his desk calmly, "I don't believe sand shinobi have the right to question their Kazekage."

"I am _not_ a shinobi of the sand." said Shikamaru through clenched teeth.

Gaara's eyes bored into him, but Shikamaru remained steadfast. For once in his life he was going to make a stand.

"You are the only ninja capable of successfully carrying out this mission. You will go."

"Bullshit!"

Gaara ignored the outburst and continued, "The target is the Hu family. They are notorious criminals. The blood of many innocents is on their hands."

"But what of the child?"

"Do not think of him as a child, Shikamaru, but rather as the seed of evil. He was born to a criminal, and born to be one. If left alive, he will one day grow up to be boss and so continue the Hu family's traditions. As cruel as it may seem, he must die."

"No, I refuse!" Shikamaru glared at Gaara, hating him. Hating working for him. Loathing his new lot in life. Despising his own helplessness.

"Your sensei called you a knight of the new generation." Gaara's lip curled as he struck a chord. "One to lead and protect."

"But not to kill." Shikamaru wondered how Gaara knew so much about him. No matter how hard he tried, the Kazekage seemed to always end up one step ahead of him. This whole mission was a trap. Everything was a trap.

"Killing is merely a means to an end. A ninja should have no remorse, no mercy. Death is your craft, Shikamaru. Like it or not. You chose this profession, not I."

Shikamaru lowered his gaze. In spite of his hatred, Gaara's words were starting to make sense.

Gaara smiled in his mind, sensing Shikamaru's determination fading fast. Just another gentle nudge. Then he would bend to his will.

"If you simply stand by and do nothing, you would be no better than a pawn. And you would put your sensei to shame."

"I am not a pawn, Gaara-sama." He saw the smug look in Gaara's eyes and hated him even more. Hated him for being right.

"Then you know what you must do."

…

Temari sat up in her bed and stretched slowly. A gentle moan escaped from her lips as she got out of the bed. Putting on the white summer kimono with purple flowers she had prepared earlier, she decided to leave her hair down.

_He_ had always liked it that way. Shikamaru had often told her how it made her seem serene, and beautiful. How she missed those times. Back then every day had been a dream. Every minute with him an eternity.

'I still love him.' she sighed, being around him stirred up old memories.

And now they were engaged. She had always hoped and prayed that one day he would ask her. But that day had never come. One day it was suddenly over. The dream shattered into reality. And she was alone once more.

Temari looked at herself in the mirror, her skin smooth and flawless, her eyes bright and energetic. She opened her jewelry box and selected a jade necklace. She was about to put it on when she saw the auburn gleam at the edge of the box. It was an amber pendant with a small black pebble in the middle. He had given it to her as a three month anniversary gift.

'I hope you like it. It would be troublesome to return it…' he had muttered.

'You bum! Of course I love it!' she pecked him on the lips.

Temari walked down the stairs into the main lobby of the mansion, the pendant gleamed on her neck. The orange hues of the morning sun shining on her skin, matching the necklace to perfection. From the corner of her eye she saw Shikamaru out on the foyer, in the desert garden that Gaara had painstakingly put together.

Temari decided it was time to forget the past. Time to look to the future. But as she neared him, her anxiety turned to horror. Up close she barely recognized him. Shikamaru just stood there and stared at the ground, his eyes were desolate and dark rimmed. When he turned and looked at her, the man she had loved was no longer there.

"Temari." He whispered in a hoarse version of his normal voice.

"What happened to you, Shikamaru?" She tried to put her arms around him but he inched away. He continued muttering softly to himself.

"Mission…Gaara…"

"What did he do to you?" she asked in bewilderment. "Come Shikamaru. You need to sit down."

She gently took hold of his hand and led him inside. She sat him down on the sofa and called for one of the servants to bring tea. She cradled him gently, but he payed no attention. His gaze remained fixed on the ground.

"You stay right here, Shikamaru. I'll be right back."

She took one last look before she ran up the stairs, down the corridor, and into the central study that doubled as the Kazekage's office at home. She pushed past the guards, and nearly tore the door open. Gaara and a young woman looked up at the commotion.

"Thank you Kai, we'll schedule the rest of the meetings another time."

"Very good Kazekage-sama." The young woman bowed and walked out.

Gaara turned his attention to Temari, "Well if it isn't the bride-to-be. How are you this fine morning, sister?"

"What did you do to him?" she asked, her voice calm but dangerously close to hostile.

"To whom?" he parried innocently.

"Don't play games Gaara!" her patience had run out. "What did you do to Shikamaru?"

"Since you are my sister, I will forgive your outburst. It is clearly too early, your mind is still asleep." She saw the darkness in his eyes and almost shuddered at the realization. "In the future though, please address with the proper honorific."

"Forgive me Gaara-sama," she forced herself to stay calm. "But I would like to know, just what happened to Shikamaru."

"It's no concern of yours, Temari. Just affairs of state you need not trouble yourself with."

"Shikamaru is a friend, and what's more he's to be my husband. I have a right to know."

"I'm afraid that's just not possible. Shikamaru knows the sensitive nature of his mission. I trust his discretion. If he did not tell you, there's a good reason behind it."

Gaara looked at Temari, he saw her eyes filled with the same determination Shikamaru had shown the day before. If only she knew how fragile she truly was. How easy it was for him to break her, or anyone in his way. If only she knew the reason behind it all. But that is how it must be. As Kazekage he would always be alone.

"What did you do to him?" she repeated. This time with an edge.

"Nothing. I merely made him carry out a mission. As a shinobi of the sand, that is his job."

"Fine. Have it your way." she turned to leave.

"Do you remember the first time we stood here?" Temari turned back. For once she saw in his eyes a measure of genuine feeling."Our first assignment as shinobi? We were much younger then. So inexperienced. Except for me, I alone knew what it meant to be a ninja. Yes, father taught me that at an early age. He sat in this very chair and told us what we had to do. You and Kankuro obeyed without question. Things were much simpler then."

"Gaara I–"

"'A ninja is a weapon' he said, 'To be used however the kage sees fit'. And he was right, in a way. We have each have a duty Temari. Mine is to make difficult decisions. What happened to Shikamaru, he will tell you of his own accord."

"I understand." she lowered her eyes.

"You still love him, don't you?" She nodded her head.

"I never stopped."

"Then this marriage is a good thing, Temari. Why are you not happy?"

"But I don't want it to be this way. I want him to marry me out of love, not obligation."

"Sometimes they are one and the same."

"Why him?" she asked, the question always in the forefront of her thoughts. "Why Shikamaru?"

"Like I said, we each have a duty." He turned his chair and faced the window. "I'll see you both at breakfast."

…

"How is she?" Kankuro's voice broke through the silence. Temari had left long ago. The sun now shone high in the sky.

"Must you always enter my study this way?" Gaara continued to look out the window, his mind focused on other matters.

"Well it's not like you're in your office. I don't see–"

"Sometimes I think you forget that I am the Kazekage."

Kankuro blanched, "Of course I know that. You don't–"

"If you weren't my brother you would be punished for your brazenness. As things stand **don't** let it happen again." Gaara saw a bird fly through the gale winds that had begun to pick up outside. A sand storm was coming.  
"So how is Temari?"

"Fine. A little out-of-sorts, but fine. This marriage will be good for her."

"And good for the village?" Kankuro added.

"Of course." Gaara turned his chair and faced him.

"I still don't understand why you picked Shikamaru. I mean, she still has feelings for him and all, but what's the thinking?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to drop. Now is there anything else?" Gaara's voice was calm but Kankuro knew he was irritated.

"Not really." Kankuro grinned. "Your new secretary is kinda hot though. She a _hard_ worker?"

"She is very diligent, yes." Gaara ignored the innuendo.

"She seems to like working for you."

"I suppose. The work is dignified."

"Common, you can't be that dense. She clearly has feelings for you. Why not ask her–"

Gaara slammed his hand on the desk. There was no need for words. Kankuro got the message.

"Alright, alright. Sooner or later, you'll come out of your shell."

"We'll see. How did the mission go?"

"Well aside from my doubts about him as a suitable husband, Shikamaru is one deadly ninja. No one even knew about the assassination until a courier found the bodies."

"Good. He's proven useful already."

"Why did you make him do it?"

"That's not your concern, Kankuro. Besides, would you rather I had sent you?"

"No no. I'm just curious is all."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Gaara narrowed his eyes. Kankuro scratched his head, long since used to the threats. Grateful that the new Gaara was far less violent.

"You really have thought this through, haven't you? I can only guess that you've got something big up your sleeve."

"Perhaps."There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." The young secretary walked in, smiled warmly at Gaara, and bowed.

"A ninja from Kohoha has just arrived." she said. "They wished to see you personally."

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
